


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Lunochka (distaff_exile)



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distaff_exile/pseuds/Lunochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas, my DS gave to me<br/>A perfectly preserved body!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
A perfectly preserved body!

On the second day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the third day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the fourth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the fifth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Five pints of aaaaaaale -   
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the sixth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Six different profiles  
Five pints of aaaaaale -   
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Seven whiteboard markers  
Six different profiles  
Five pints of (hic) ale!  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the eighth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Eight confessions  
Seven whiteboard markers  
Six different profiles  
Five pints of *swig* ALE!  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the ninth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Nine suicide notes  
Eight confessions  
Seven whiteboard markers  
Six different profiles  
Five pints of... *thud*  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the tenth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Ten search warrants  
Nine suicide notes  
Eight confessions  
Seven whiteboard markers  
Six different profiles  
Five pintsh of aaaaaaale!  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Eleven dowdy parkas  
Ten search warrants  
Nine suicide notes  
Eight confessions  
Seven whiteboard markers  
Six different profiles  
Fiiiiive piiiiints of aaaaaaaale!  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my DS gave to me  
Twelve new gray hairs  
Eleven dowdy parkas  
Ten search warrants  
Nine suicide notes  
Eight confessions  
Seven whiteboard markers  
Six different profiles  
Five pints of - oh shit *puke*  
Four walled-up corpses  
Three suspects  
Two severed heads  
and a perfectly preserved body!

**Author's Note:**

> ( the fine print: ) The gray hairs belong to Grace, the parkas are Frankie's, the search warrants were divided up evenly among them, the suicide notes went to Spence and Mel for tracing, the confessions were extracted from three recalcitrant criminals by Spence, the whiteboard markers are all kinds of colors and remain in the board thingee room, the profiles are somewhere in Grace's files, the ale was intended for Boyd but was actually drunk by the gang, the walled-up corpses went to Frankie and her lab rats, the suspects went to jail, the severed heads joined their bodies in the morgue, and the perfectly preserved body landed on the cover of the Daily Mirror.


End file.
